


Good morning, sunshine

by subracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I cried while writing this, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, face kissing, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subracha/pseuds/subracha
Summary: Drabble of felix making chan feel loved by waking him up and kissing his face
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Good morning, sunshine

Felix opened his eyes, and like every morning, he saw Chan peacefully laying at his side, sleeping soundly with his left cheek squished against the cream colored pillow.

Said sight always made him smile and made him feel like a hundred butterflies started migrating in his stomach.

He reached a hand out to caress Chan's cheek, tenderly brushing his thumb against the soft, pale skin, causing the older to wake up.

"Good morning, Hyung" Said Felix with a smile, still caressing the skin.

Chan took a deep breath through the nose and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and grabbing felix's hand with a little smile.

"Good morning, honey" Replied the blond with a sleepy, deep voice. 

"Did you sleep well?"

Chan smiled again, this time with a little more energy "Every day... i sleep well if i'm with you"

Felix giggled and got up from the bed, jumping gently above Chan.  
The action startled him a little, but he felt his momentary fright melt away when he felt felix's small hands at the sides of his face and his curvy lips on his cheek, and then his forehead, followed by a peck on his nose, and suddenly his entire face was being kissed energetically.

He's never felt so loved before. He could feel his heart melt with every touch, and he felt lije crying inside. 

Chan’s giggles filled the room, as well as the lovely sound of lix's pecks

"Stop! Stop!" Chanted the older in between giggles, putting his hands at the sides of the younger's waist.

Felix stopped moving, happily observing chan's expression: He was smiling widely, had his eyes closed and was blushing a deep shade of red. He looked so adorable lix swore he could trade everything he had just so he could see him like that every day.

Chan opened his eyes softly and looked up to Felix, and maybe he was still a little too sleepy, but he swore he could see little constellations in lix's eyes.

They both giggled, and the leader wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him as close as possible and hugging him as tight as his arms allowed him without hurting the other.

"I love you" Declared Felix laying his head in the middle of Chan's chest, smiling softly with his eyes closed.  
"I love you too, Lixxie" Replied the older, placing a kiss on the top of lix's head.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company and touches.

And maybe they fell asleep again, they didn't know, none of them remembered what happened after that.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ — Fin —

**Author's Note:**

> ㅤ  
> this is disgustingly sweet i'm gonna have to visit my dentist after writing this lol
> 
> Anyways i love chan (wow, what a surprise) and wanted to write him getting treated like he deserves.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> twt: @subbychn


End file.
